


Titan

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Maccadam had cared about his titan more than anybody else would ever know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Titan

Iaconus had been so small when Maccadam first saw him. Only about two pedes tall, on his way to reach Maccadam's height despite being many years younger. Of course, unlike the lesser of his kind, Maccadam could tell Iaconus was a titan upon first glance. The knowledge came with being one of the original Primes after all.

The mech was certainly a fighter, determined to challenge anybody who inconvenienced him even in the slightest. This even applied against Maccadam, who Iaconus would snap at out of nowhere. Despite the whispers from his peers, Maccadam knew Iaconus couldn't control his temper. He was a titan. Built for two things: destruction and protection, funny enough. The protective urge would form much later, as he would get older and feel the need to find inhibitors. But for now, it was uncontrollable rage.

Thankfully the titan did start to mellow out as he grew. It was only when he was about double Maccadam's size, did the Prime decide to tell Iaconus about his true nature. It was a shock for the mech, and he didn't know how to understand his feelings about the revelation. Thankfully, it wasn't like Iaconus had to have others bots inhabit him on the spot. There was at least a few more millennia before he would feel the urge to collect citizens and give them their new homes.

So Iaconus went through years of learning, growing, and understanding. Cybertron had grown to understand the rarity and existence of titans, and special precautions took place to make them as comfortable as possible. All mainly orchestrated by Maccadam, who was believed by others to just be a large titan enthusiast or something.

When Iaconus and several other titans were approaching the proper age to settle down, a drastic change was made.

The current Prime suggested a conquest of sorts. A way to get the other inhabitants of the universe to bow to the cybertronians as a superior race. Maccadam hated the thought of a war breaking out, but what really broke his spark was the plan the Prime set into motion. The titans would no longer form homes on their planet, but would do so on other planets in the name of control and authority. And that included Iaconus.

Stricken with fear over the potential outcomes for the titans, his people, and the others who lived around the galaxy, Maccadam insisted to lead the patrol stationed on Iaconus. The Prime allowed it, and the mission began.

Years passed as Iaconus destroyed civilization after civilization, his full power erupting as he took over whatever stretch of land he came across. Iaconus was fearsome in the eyes of anyone he came across, but remained caring and strong towards the thousands of bots who made him their home. It hurt Maccadam to see the devastation, but at least his friends and Iaconus were safe.

Until they returned to Cybertron, and Iaconus was able to rest in a mostly deserted location on the planet with his citizens.

Maccadam would try his best to appease Iaconus's restless attitude, but no matter what he did, it couldn't cease the titan's ravenous thirst for battle. He wasn't born just for peace, he was born to decimate anyone who threatened the cybertronian race.

And with Maccadam accidentally dropping a small glass of energon, Iaconus finally erupted, his rage pouring over and enveloping him fully into bloodlust. The walls built upon him rumbled, bots starting to flee for their lives as their seemingly secure titan started to rise from the terrain of the planet.

Maccadam would never forget the harsh blue glow of Iaconus's optics as he raked them over the decimated landscape, before landing them on the older bot. Maccadam had always refused to see what would happen to Iaconus in the future, but now that the future was here, he didn't even have to check the timeline to know what needed to be done.

_I'm sorry Iaconus, my friend._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE SITTING BASED ON A POST I MADE ON TUNGLR.FUCK YOU
> 
> I feel very strongly about this idea help
> 
> https://blizzardinferno.tumblr.com/post/616593438096408576/suddenly-realization-hits-oh-i-can-cause-myself


End file.
